dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonyo
Overview Lonyo is a female hyena. Basic Information Lonyo is a female spotted hyena. She has a beige-white pelt with dark brown markings. Personality Lonyo is quite stubborn and bullheaded, and can tend to hold grudges for a long time--she won't let any injustices against her be forgotten. However, this makes her quite determined and persistent. She is rather emotional and can sometimes act without thinking it through---she tends to speak her mind and be bluntly truthful, regardless of what consequences it may cause. Despite her snarky personality at times, she is rather social and enjoys being around other people, even if she may not show it. She is extremely dedicated to the Light Riders' cause, and wants to help bring all sides to peace, often acting as a mediator between the Dark Riders and Light Riders during the old generation. History Lonyo was born in the Southern Clan to Fuliza and Mbio. However, as a newborn, her parents were attacked and murdered by Mahiri and her gang. Thankfully, Lonyo was hidden in the bushes, saving her from harm. Orphaned, Lonyo grew up quite lonely, being forced into the lowest rank of the clan---a bone carver. She eventually befriended Zaidi and Hadhi from the Southern Clan, as well as Kifi from the Tepe Clan, and the four became rather close. When the Dark Riders were formed, Lonyo wanted to show her strength. A challenge was put into place by Shujaa---whichever hyena could kill a lion first would earn a promotion, and specialized training from the Dark Riders. Lonyo, not interested in killing but desperate to escape her current rank, was able to capture and kill a lion cub, winning the challenge. She began training from the Dark Riders, and in the process, became rather close to some of them---particularly the leader of the Dark Riders, Fleck. Eventually, the two became mates, and kept their relationship secret for a while, with mostly only Dark Riders allies being aware of their relationship. When the Southern Clan was taken over and joined the Light Riders, Lonyo decided she was more loyal to her clan than her affiliation, and she began to help out the Light Riders. Lonyo tried to influence Fleck, hoping he may eventually lead the Dark Riders to join the Light Riders---for the most part, she was rather successful, and it seemed peace was close to happening. However, information of their relationship got into the hands of the wrong people. The Guardians and Wardens formed a plan to make Fleck crueler by giving a hint to Benvolio of Lonyo and Fleck's relationship--with a few exaggerations added to make it seem as if Lonyo were a traitor--hoping he would be hotheaded enough to attack her. They purposely let Fabio overhear of their conversation, who then took the information to the Light Riders. Benvolio, with the assistance of Tysrio, attacked Lonyo. They trapped her in a cave and attacked her to the point of unconsciousness, giving her painful head injuries in the process. After accidentally killing Lenox, Benvolio was guilty enough to finally leave, with all of them believing Lonyo had been killed. Thankfully for Lonyo, a lone elephant named Avebur had gone to check out the commotion, when she found Lonyo alone and unconscious. Avebur helped heal up Lonyo and brought her to her home deep in the forest. She prodded Lonyo for some answers on what had happened to her, but Lonyo couldn't remember a thing---the attacks had given her amnesia, and she remembered hardly anything from her past life. Avebur decided to care for Lonyo from that point on. However, to the rest of the Riders, and to Fleck, Lonyo was thought to be dead, as Fleck became much crueler and sought revenge for her death. Eventually, Lonyo was found and returned to help the Light Riders. She restarted her relationship with Fleck, and as adults, started a family and clan. She continued helping fight for the Light Riders' cause. Relationships Family Fuliza - Mother Mbio - Father Fleck - Mate Shadow - Adoptive Daughter Rosemary - Daughter Jinsi - Son Aki - Daughter Haru - Son Friends Hadhi Kifi Zaidi Percy Avebur Knamaka Affiliation Lonyo was formerly an ally of The Dark Riders. She is now an ally of The Light Riders. Lonyo was formerly a bone-carver in The Southern Clan, before becoming a fighter. She later became matriarch of The Capulet Clan. She co-owns the Epoelia Clan. Power Lonyo received the power of Black Sand from Rosemary. Her superpower is to turn into a black sand dragon. It is activated by the deaths of Fleck, Aki, Haru, Shadow, Jinsi, Percy, Knamaka, Hadhi, Kifi, Zaidi, Avebur, Pya, or anyone else in the Epoelia Clan, Southern Clan, or Capulet Clan. After her death, her power goes to Jinsi.